Pay Back in New Maria
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Waring of sexual content MxM Cole sent off in monster battles to Blast Core, but finds a note from Kessler warning him about Zeke. What's going to happen between Cole and Zeke?


Me: Wow I founds this going through my things and find my best boys!

Cole: Hey Moody. Warning this is Male x Male.

Zeke: I am not with this plan a 100% just saying.

Me: Oh please Zeke most (I think) of the fangirls love to see you boys together. Don't worry. Cole?

Cole: If you don't like then you don't have to read it just walk out door. If you do like it please leave a comment.

The story begins in New Marais

Zeke- Cole buddy! You there?

Cole- What's up Zeke?

Zeke- Listen when you get done with your...uh...little monster hunting thing come back to the hideout. I...um got some drinks.

Cole- Sure, sounds great.

Cole- Well you guys are done for.

Cole looks down at three dead Ice Soldiers.

Boom! Crash!

Cole- What the hell was that!?

It was a group of Corrupteds making trouble.

Cole- Oh it's just you dorks. This won't take very long.

15 minutes later

Cole- Yep, you guys are still ain't worth shit. Uh...what's this?

Cole reaches down and grabs something from the Corrupted's hand.

The paper reads: See a Blast Core in a safe in the Swamp.

Cole- It couldn't be in town, oh no it just had to near the damn water! Perfect!

Jump overs the town

Cole- Hey there Zeke just buying more beers.

Jumping over the building as fast as he can.

Fuck I'm not Sonic

In the Swamp

Cole- Alright, were is that Blast Core?

ROOOARR!

Cole- It's always the stupids monster!

A few of the Corrupted along with two Gasbags and a Ravager show up to join the party.

Cole- Come on if you want a piece of me!

The fight last longer then what Cole thought.

Cole- 25 fucking minutes! Shit heads!

Cole walks over to the safe and cracks it open.

Cole- Ahaha wait what's this!?

It's a note from Kessler.

Kessler- Cole this is where (I believe) you make a other mistake. Zeke and you will get drunk and something won't be great (I think) at the end of the night. Take this warning, don't drink so much.

End of note.

He's been dead for years. Oh, well I'm still not listen to him.

Cole- What's the worst that can happen anyway? Am I going to fuck Zeke...or is it...the other way...around?

I shouldn't be worried.

Super jumping over building.

Back at Cole and Zeke's Hideout

Cole- Please tell me I didn't lose my key? Yes, got it!"

Cole opens the door.

Damn! Zeke went all out. Beers, pizza, and movies.

Cole- Wait, where is Zeke? Zeke! Zeke!

Zeke- Cole man, what the hell are you yelling for?"

Cole- I...um...uh...looking for you.

Zeke- Man I'm not going anywhere. Now get your ass on the couch and help me drink these beers!

Cole- I'm going...to get a slice of pizza.

Zeke- Now you're talking!

Cole sits next to Zeke

Zeke- To New Maria!

Cole- New Maria!

Clung drinks

After 128 beers later

Zeke- Cole man, I want to tell you something brother (hic)

Cole- (hic) What? (hic)

Zeke reaches for Cole's knee and leans in closer.

Zeke- I love you, man~.

Cole- Zeke...

Cole brush Zeke's hair.

Kessler- Here is your mistake.

Cole kiss Zeke.

Cole- I don't want this night to end, Zeke.

Zeke- It doesn't have to.

Cole grabs Zeke's crotch.

Zeke- COLE!?

Cole push Zeke down into the couch and begins to kiss Zeke's neck.

Zeke- Cole please stop!

Cole- Let's move to the bedroom.

Cole keeps kissing Zeke's neck as he drags Zeke to the bedroom.

Both of them falls on the bed.

Zeke- Hmm~.

Cole starts to rub Zeke's thighs.

Zeke- Nnh~!

Zeke cheeks flash to red like a tomato. Cole and Zeke have shared this bed before, but not like this.

Cole- Hey Zeke...I know how you can pay me back for what happen in Empire City.

Zeke- Uh...umm...what...ack!?

Cole gets closer to Zeke's ear.

Cole- I want to fuck you.

Cole licks Zeke's ear.

Zeke- Oh Cole! Yeah...yeah...you can do it. I own...you one!

Cole grins

Cole- Good boy, now get on all fours for me.

Zeke did what he was told to do.

Zeke- You're not just going to stick it in there are you?"

Cole- No, I couldn't do that.

There was a bottles of lube under the bed.

Cole- Just hang tight Zeke.

Zeke- Ummm~!

Cole rubbed some of the lube on Zeke's butt hole and then pushed in a finger. Zeke really likes this feeling his cock grow harder and harder. Cole push in another finger making Zeke scream.

Cole- Easy...

Zeke- If you are me then this really does feel odd and a little painful, but very shameful.

Cole- I believed that last part. Relax please.

Zeke relax and Cole fucks Zeke with this two fingers.

Zeke- Oh shit Cole~!

Cole- You like that don't you, Zeke?

Zeke- Yes, but...I want your cock.

Cole- Wait, I need to find something.

Zeke- Find wha...ah... mmfh~!

Cole- That spot!

Cole's fingers hit against Zeke's prostate.

Cole- Don't be a bitch, Zeke.

Cole rubs some lube on his raging cock.

Cole- I'll be gentle.

Zeke- COLE!

Everything starts off slow at first.

Cole- I'm not hurting you, Zeke am I?

Zeke- Nahh...you're...good...man~.

Cole digs his finger nails into Zeke's fat thighs and begins to pick up speed.

Zeke- Damnit Cole!

Cole- Oh shut up Zeke you know you like it~.

It's really funny because Cole's cock is four more inches longer that Zeke's, but not as thick.

Cole- Ahahah mine.

Zeke is really enjoying this and...so am I.

Zeke felt Cole's nails starting to cut his skin and draws a little blood.

Cole- Fuuuck Zeke!

Zeke- No don't!

Cole mounted Zeke and was balls deep inside of him thrusting harder and harder after each one.

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

Zeke- Cole get off!

Cole- Not yet!

Cole reaches down and started to stroke Zeke's hard cock.

Zeke- Uhh~.

Cole- I want you to cum before me!

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

I don't know how much longer I can last.

I can last...a...against...Cole.

Zeke- I'm goi...going...to...cum!

Cole- Let it go Zeke. I'm so close.

Zeke reaches his climax and soon to follow was Cole.

Cole- AHHHH SHIT~!

Zeke- Ahh...umm...so good~.

Cole let's go Zeke.

Cole- Zeke, I love you too.

They both pass out.

In the morning

Cole is in Zeke's arms and then he looks around the room.

Cole- I don't regret anything about last night, but I should have torn his ass up more.

Me: That's it everyone! Thank you all for reading.

Cole: If you see any error please let us know. Thanks for reading!

Sara: Comment and Favorite!


End file.
